A Celebration
by lockerroomlanguage
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras celebrate a finished semester by the Seine.


Finally, the semester had ended and Enjolras and Grantaire burst out of the classroom, Enjolras's arm wrapped around Grantaire's waist and Grantaire's arm slung onto Enjolras's shoulders. This particular semester proved lengthy and difficult. The two have been continually stressing over exams and papers to turn in before the semester ended. There were many nights where Enjolras would have to physically take Grantaire liquor away and calm him down from his intense panic attacks. But now they could forget the pressure of their studies and just enjoy themselves.

While the rest of the group went out to the bar to celebrate, Enjolras made up quick excuses, telling Grantaire he had a better plan. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, Enjolras led Grantaire through the city, claiming he had to show him something. Arriving at the river Seine, Enjolras claimed that they had arrived to their destination.

"What's so special about here?" Grantaire chuckled. "It's not like we've never seen the Seine before."

"It's not some_thing _I wanted to show you, it's some_one," _Enjolras excitedly explained. "And she'll be walking by just… about…look! There she is, in the blue dress right there!"

And sure enough, a gorgeous young woman with rosy cheeks and glossy brown hair stylishly piled up on her head walked by. She smiled sweetly at Enjolras as she passed, but as she was with her father, could not stop to talk with him.

"Well?" Enjolras asked, "What do you think of her?"

"Ah, well…" Grantaire began; face turning red, "She's very lovely. What is her name?"

"Genevre. Beautiful name, beautiful face…we met one day when I strolled around the city to avoid studying for that Religion paper. We talked for hours…about everything."

Grantaire glanced at the ground. "That sounds…wonderful," he muttered.

"What's the matter-" Enjolras started, but Grantaire got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

"I think I'll take a walk for a little bit," he said. "Maybe go home. I'm feeling a little tired."

Grantaire began to stumble away when Enjolras caught his arm.

"Hey," Enjolras murmured, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Grantaire off-handedly replied.

"Oh please, I can tell when you're upset," Enjolras said, "If it's because you're jealous, I'm sure you'll find a pretty-"

"_I'm not upset."_

Grantaire continued on his way as Enjolras stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking dumbfounded after Grantaire.

Grantaire walked for what seemed like hours before he finally sat down on a curb. It was dark by then, and the streets were abandoned. He put his head in his hands and felt hot tears rolling down his face. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid," _he thought, "_Why did I ever think he felt that way about me. He always had girls swooning over him, and he's never told me that he felt like that. But I thought he treated me differently. He helped me get through…everything. I can't imagine where I'd be without him. I'm so reliant on him and he probably wouldn't care if I wasn't in his life at all. Stupid. And obviously he'd find someone for him eventually…he couldn't be a bachelor forever…it's just…why am I getting so upset over this?"_

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Enjolras standing over him. "I knew you weren't okay," said Enjolras.

Grantaire looked away and said nothing. Enjolras crouched down next to him and wrapped his arm around Grantaire's hunched shoulders.

"Grantaire-" Enjolras started, but Grantaire interrupted.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got all pissy at you earlier. Of course I'm happy for you! Why wouldn't I be? She's very beautiful. You two would get on very well. So let's pretend this never happened and just continue our celebration, yeah?"

"Grantaire-"

"But I already drank all the whiskey so we'd have to get another bottle, unless you want to just go home, that might be cheaper, but it's really up to you, it doesn't matt-"

Grantaire was then interrupted by Enjolras's hot lips pressed against his. Enjolras was leaning over him, almost pushing him off the curb, Grantaire put an arm on Enjolras's shoulder to steady himself, and they stayed like that for quite a while. Finally Grantaire pulled away and said:

"What, are you trying to knock me over here?"

Enjolras laughed, and replied "Sorry, just a bit lost in the moment here."

Grantaire smiled, but then quickly changed moods. "What about Genevre?"  
"Well," Enjolras began, "I was trying to figure out why you got so upset. Being jealous of me wouldn't do that to you, but then I thought, 'what if you weren't jealous of me but … Genevre?'"

Grantaire blushed. "Guess I can't hide my feelings too well."

"And _then_ when I realized that was it, I soon forgot all about Genevre."

"I…um..." began Grantaire.

"That's what I thought," joked Enjolras. And he kissed him again, with more passion this time, and on the empty streets of Paris, every thought of school, friends, or anything but each other soon dissolved.


End file.
